Glimmadora fanfiction
by AshleyorAsh
Summary: Glimer and Adora have been good friends for a while why don't they become more than friends?
1. Diplomacy Part 1

Chapter 1

Diplomacy

It was a wet and rainy day in Etheria Bow, Glimmer and Adora were inside the war room talking about launching an assault on the Fright Zone. It had been 2 weeks after the Battle Of Bright Moon and The Horde had never been weaker. Glimmer was thinking about launching a full fledged assault but all Adora could think about was Glimmer and how beautiful she was, how she would do anything to protect her and how she would die for Glimmer then she was snapped back into reality.

"ADORA" Glimmer shouted

"What oh yeah we should wait for an assault" Adora replied trying to sound like she knew what was going on

"Adora we are talking about the Flame Kingdom and the new princess we need to secure an alliance"

"Oh yeah her we can do that easily"

"Adora we don't know were she is"

"Mabye we could go to the massive crater that the comet left" Bow said looking the 2 girls

"Yeah that could work" Adora said before standing up

"Let's go then get our diplomacy gear!" Bow said before standing on the table

"Our what." Glimmer said confused

"Bow why did you stand on the table." Adora said

"Because i wanted it to seem fun since we are going on a diplomatic mission and those are usually boring." Bow replied while getting off the table

"The most fun thing part of this will be us coming back from the mission right Glimmer?" Adora said while looking at Glimmer

"Yeah you do have a point and maybe you should stay here Bow we can handle a diplomacy mission." Glimmer replied

"Fine but make sure you take your rain coats." Bow replied before throwing bright yellow Jackets at them

Glimmer grabs onto Adora's arm and teleports to the Whispering Woods has they start to walk towards a stream of smoke

"Hey Glimmer is this princess even a princess you did say you know nothing about her?" Adora said

"I don't know i just want to make sure she knows who to side with during this war." Glimmer replied

"Ok but what if she's not a princess and she's just some random person who just happened to crash here?" Adora replied doubtingly

"Unlikely you have to remember that an entire comet struck the ocean and after that we saw a really bright fire start burning." Glimmer replied

"Fire can't exactly burn in the ocean Glimmer." Adora replied while smirking

"I know but somehow this fire is and i want to know how." Glimmer replied

After walking for a few minutes they finally arrived at the Flame Kingdom. They tried to open the castle gate but their hands felt hotter and hotter as they got closeer and closer to the gate. Eventually Glimmer let out a loud weeping noise before Adora realized their hands were burning.

"Ow shit." Adora said as she pulled her hand away from the door

"Who's there."

They heard a mysterious voice call out to them

"Uh we are diplomats from the kingdom of Bright Moon." Adora said

"Turn off the heat shield there diplomats." the voice replied

The gate opened up and Glimmer and Adora walked through to find a tall girl in a black sweater and gray sweatpants standing in front of them

"Welcome to the Flame Kingdom i'm Ash."

"Oh hello Ash i'm Glimmer." Glimmer replied

"And i'm Adora." Adora said trying to ignore how hot it was

"Can you us to the queen we wish to talk to her." Glimmer said before realizing that Ash is the queen

"Yeah i would if you wasn't right in front of you." Ash sarcastically said

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Diplomacy Part 2

Ok so I forgot to mention in the first chapter that the reason this is rated M and not is because a few chapters will deal with problems such as abuse so I will put warnings in the chapters that have serious problems anyway let's get on with chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh wow, you're the queen? You don't look very queenlike," Glimmer said.

"Oh, well y' know I am from an entirely different planet, and I did crown myself as queen yesterday so I'm kind of new to all this fancy stuff, plus I hate wearing anything other than what I have on," Ash said sarcastically, trying to avoid kicking them out.

"Oh, sorry, I've never seen a queen that doesn't look royal," Glimmer said.

"And I've never seen a diplomat that looks so royal," Ash responded.

"So, yeah diplomacy, Glimmer we should stop offending her and be diplomatic," Adora said, while gripping Glimmer's arm.

"Oh, right I'm sorry Queen Ash. We're here to secure an alliance with your kingdom," Glimmer stammered.

"Why, isn't this a peaceful planet?" Ash responded.

"Usually, but there's an evil army called the horde and they're basically trying to conquer the planet," Glimmer said.

"They've also been committing war crimes," Adora said, trying to win her over.

"Ok, well sign me up! I'm all for fighting people who commit war crimes," Ash responded.

"That easy, huh?" Glimmer said.

"Yeah, but I guess I might as well give you two a tour of the castle," Ash said trying to be friendly.

They go inside the castle and walk towards the first door they see.

"This is the dining hall, it's where we eat our meals," Ash said.

They walk out and go towards the garden.

"Here is my Garden filled with beautiful plants, for beautiful girls like me," Ash said.

"Uh, ok?" Adora replied, confused, "Why are they organized like that?"

"Oh, because I like rainbows in that specific color pattern," Ash replied while sweating.

"That's cool, I guess," Glimmer said.

They explored the rest of the castle until they reached a room with nothing in it but a note inside of a glass dome.

"This room is unimportant, let's leave it" Ash stammered,

"But what about that piece of paper in the middle of the room?" Adora said pointing it out.

"Don't worry about it please, let's just go," Ash responded.

"But we really want to see it," Glimmer said.

"NO! Final answer."

"Why not?" Adora said, balling a fist.

"Aren't you two supposed to be royal or something? I thought royals respected people," Ash said.

"Excuse me, but what the fuck. you don't have to be rude to us because you don't want to see the piece of paper," Adora shouted at Ash, "Especially not to Glimmer."

"Look, you and Glitter Glue here just lost your Alliance. I'd suggest getting the fuck out of my castle," Ash said, violently.

"Queen Ash, you're needed," shouted a guard that had just come in.

"Go in the Garden, and wait. When I get back, I will banish you," Ash said to the two girls, before leaving with the guard.

Adora and Glimmer walked to the Garden and sat on the ground.

"We really fucked this up didn't we?" Glimmer said.

"Yeah, but at least she's not allied to the horde," Adora responded.

"Fair point, but hey, thanks for protecting me, I appreciate it." Glimmer blushes.

"Yeah... Hey, Glimmer there's something I've wanted to tell you, I've always had this feeling to protect you and like keep you safe and I don't want anything bad to happen to you because I just... You're beautiful and I want to always be here for you an-"

Adora, just shut up and kiss me," Glimmer interrupted.

Adora pulled Glimmer towards her and looked in her beautiful sparkly eyes. Their lips touched only a few seconds after.

Ash walked into the garden, "Ok, you two, it's time t-" she notices Adora and Glimmer kissing, and freezes as her memories take her back.

Ash heard gunshots and screaming, although she told Ash to never look back, Ash looked back and saw mutilated bodies on the ground while more and more people were killed. She saw her friend lying in a pool of blood, but she didn't just want to leave her like that, she couldn't leave her. She couldn't leave Anna.

As Ash was snapped back into reality, she noticed she was crying at the sight of the 2 girls kissing, and she remembered why she'd left her planetb in the first place.

Adora and Glimmer stopped kissing when they hear the sobbing of Ash in front of them

"Hey, Ash, what's wrong?" Glimmer said, getting up and walking to put a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Nothing, it's just... you're like me," Ash responded.

"Uh, girls?" Adora said, confused.

"No, you're lesbians," Ash responded.

"What the hell is a lesbian?" Glimmer questioned.

"Really? You don't know? Holy shit, this planet is amazing," Ash said happily, "And don't worry, you can have your alliance back."

"Oh wow, well Adora, let's go make two things official," Glimmer said "Our alliance with Ash and our love for each other."

Ash's tears began to stop and she began to smile, she'd finally found a place she could be herself. Anna would have liked it here.


	3. Introduction

"And here is the war room," Glimmer said.

"Oh wow, you didn't tell me there would be other princesses here," Ash said, pointing out the three sitting princesses.

"They're just here to meet you if that's ok with you" Glimmer replied.

"No it's fine, in fact, I'm glad they're here," Ash said, before glaring and smiling at the 3 sitting princesses

Perfuma noticed the glare and immediately blushed.

"Mermista," Perfuma whispered.

"Yes, Perfuma?" Mermista responded blankly.

"Did she just visually flirt with us?" Perfuma said.

"I don't know," Mermista responded.

"Hey guys, she looked at me too," Frosta said, "just because you two are taller doesn't mean anything."

"Frosta, I don't want to sound rude but, why would she have looked at you?" Perfuma said, "I'm the nicest."

"And I'm the prettiest," Mermista said.

"Well, that doesn't mean anything," Frosta said.

"Alright everyone," Glimmer said, "Welcome to this week's meeting, we have a new recruit, Queen Ash of the Flame Kingdom."

"Hello everyone, I am Ash and I am happy to be fighting with you against the horde."

"Thank you. Now Ash, if you will just take a seat," Glimmer said, "Adora come here."

Ash sits down next to Perfuma. notices the flowers in her hair. and starts to stroke her fingers through it,

"Ash, what are you doing?" Perfuma said, awkwardly.

"Oh, I just really like your hair," Ash responded.

Adora walks into the war room and runs over to Glimmer.

"Adora!"

Adora runs to Glimmer and wraps her arms around Glimmer

"Hey guys," Adora said.

"Hi Adora," everyone responded

"So, as Glimmer already told you, we secured the alliance," Adora said, "but what she didn't tell you is that.."

"We're dating!" Glimmer exclaimed.

"Oh wow, that's lovely," Perfuma said.

"Yeah, it's not like you've made literally everyone jealous or anything, Glimmer," Mermista said sarcastically.

"Guys," Frosta said.

"Yes, Frosta?" Glimmer said.

"My 16th birthday is tomorrow!" Frosta said.

"Wow, I can't believe you're about to be 16," Adora said.

"Why, because I'm short?"

"No, but yes," Adora said.

"Anyways Ash, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Glimmer said, before sitting down with Adora.

Ash got out of her seat and stood at the front of the table.

"Oh, well uh, I'm 16 and I'm from another planet and..." Ash said before stopping, "Do I have to continue? I get anxious when talking about my past."

"Hey we won't judge, we're your friends, you can talk to us," Glimmer said.

"Ok, but I might start crying," Ash said.

"Before I came to this planet my life was, well... Unideal. My father used to hurt me, and I couldn't I co-"

Ash froze up and began to have a flashback to her past life.

(Warning: the content here involves child abuse and self-harm if you aren't comfortable with these topics please skip until you see the words "Flashback Ends")

(Flashback Begins)

"ASH GET DOWN HERE NOW!" A voice with a very violent tone shouted.

"Yes, Dad," Ash said.

A fist plunged into her chest.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN THE FAMILY?" The voice screamed, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME AND LIKE BOYS, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO YOU HAVE TO LIKE ANNA?"

"Leave her out of this, you don't know anything about me," Ash screamed, as tears ran down her face.

"You're my daughter, and I have control over you. so you either stop talking to her or..."

Ash's dad grabs a knife out of a cupboard and holds it up to his neck and mimics a cutting noise.

"Or you know what I'll do."

"No, you're insane, you can't do that!" Ash replied, "YOU CAN'T KILL MY BEST FRIEND."

"Oh, I will. But only if you don't listen to me. Now, go upstairs and clean your room."

Ash ran upstairs and dug through her desk drawers until she found it. A small, but sharp, knife. She grabbed it and rolled up her sleeves, then held the knife up to her arm.

(Flashback Ends)

"ASH," A familiar voice called, "ASH WAKE UP."

Ash awoke to find herself on the ground with tears in her eyes and saw the princesses around her.

"Ash, are you ok?" Mermista asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just thought about my childhood an-" Ash said.

"You literally blanked out!" Glimmer interrupted.

Mermista hugs Ash and helps her stand up.

"You sure you're ok, Ash?" Adora said.

"No, just please don't make me talk anymore," Ash replied, "it hurts."

"Ok, we promise, We don't want to hurt our friends."

Mermista gets up and sits next to Frosta and Perfuma.

"She likes me. guys."

"No, she was playing with my hair, she must like me," Perfuma shouts.

"But she let me hug her," Mermista says.

"STOP," Frosta shouts, "does no one care about the fact that she could like neither, of you and maybe, just MAYBE, she could like me?"

Frosta runs out of the war room, and sits at the door, crying.

"I got this," Ash said, before walking out and sitting next to Frosta.

"Hey, what's wrong Frosta?" Ash said.

"It's just... Mermista and Perfuma think you like one of them, but they don't think about the possibility that you like me and not them," Frosta replies.

"Oh, don't worry about them, you're right to think that," Ash said, "Look, Frosta, we're gonna go back in there, and we're gonna look them in the eyes then we're just gonna sit and talk, alright?"

"Wow, ok yeah, let's do that," Frosta replies.

The two girls walk in holding hands, Mermista and Perfuma instantly see them and blush at the sight of Ash.

"FUCK YOU GUYS!" Frosta shouts.


	4. Frosta's Birthday(Glimmadora)

Chapter 4

(Glimmadora version)

Adora walked into her room where she saw her girlfriend sitting on her bed.

"How do I look, Glimmer?" Adora asked.

"You look beautiful, as always," Glimmer responded.

"Aw thanks, Glim. Going with matching dresses is such a cute idea," Adora said, blushed.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Glimmer said while gazing into Adora's eyes.

Adora walked closer to Glimmer and sat next to her.

"You ready to go to The Kingdom Of Snows?" Adora asked.

"There's one more thing I wanna do," Glimmer said.

Glimmer put her head on Adora's shoulders.

"Can I please put sparkles in your hair? Please?" Glimmer pleaded.

"No Glimmer, those things are hard to get out," Adora said.

"I know, but it will be so cute~," Glimmer said.

"Fine, but this time you're washing them out," Adora replied.

Glimmer put her hands over Adora's head and summoned purple sparkles.

"There! Let's go."

Glimmer grabbed Adora's hand and teleported them on the outside of The Kingdom Of The Snows. They then walked in Frosta's palace, taking in its beauty as they enter.

"Woah..." Adora said.

"Frosta really worked hard on this. Glimmer said.

They heard a voice call to them.

"There you two are!" Ash said.

"Hey Glimmer," Frosta said.

"Hi Adora," Ash said.

"Hey Frosta," Glimmer said.

They run towards each other.

"Adora you look amazing, and your dress matches with Glimmer's! hat's so cute," Ash said.

"Yes it does, you know couples have to look good during big events," Glimmer said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, couples should look good during big events," Frosta mumbled

"What'd you say, birthday girl?"Ash said

"Oh, nothing just talking to myself!" Frosta replied.

"Well, don't do that, it's weird," Ash said.

"Hey Ash, can I talk to you really quick?" Frosta said while blushing.

"Of course."

Frosta leads Ash away from Adora and Glimmer.

"Hey Glimmer, can you come with me to the balcony? I wanna say a few things."

"Sure, Adora."

The matching couple walks up a set of stairs that then turns outside to a balcony looking over a cavern.

"Hey Glimmer, you know I'll never let anyone hurt you," Adora said. "no matter what, I'll be here for you, and I'll protect you."

Tears start to run down Adora's cheeks.

"Adora what's wro-"

Glimmer was interrupted by Adora's lips being put onto hers. The kiss lasted for about 10 full seconds before Glimmer snuck her tongue into Adora's mouth.

"Mmm!" Adora moaned.

They pushed away to catch their breath.

"Damn Adora, that was the most beautifully timed kiss ever," Glimmer said, "what's the occasion?"

"Nothing, I just really wanted to feel your lips on mine. Adora responded.

Glimmer giggled at this statement, "I guess that's viable."

Adora grabbed Glimmer's hand as they walked back into the Palace.

"So, you wanna kiss me again?" Glimmer said before blushing

"Always, Glim, always,"

End of chapter 4

Guys i know that chapter was short but i've just had a bunch of shit going on i've been having headaches and stress and i just fell awful but despite that i still work on She-ra content for you guys i'm gonna be starting a new Fanfiction that goes more in depth into Frosta and Ash it also will uncover some more of Ash's backstory and personality much faster than this Fanfiction will but if you guys could please give me feedback like comments and such it'd be great

Love ya'll


	5. Stalemate

Chapter 5

Stalemate

"Glimmer, Adora, come here for a moment," Queen Angela shouted.

The two girls walked over to Glimmer's mom.

"Yes, mom?" Glimmer said, "is there a problem?"

"Yeah, there's a stalemate in Elberon. Again." Angela said, "I need you two to do something about that. Also, Adora, Catra's there just in case you need to tie up any loose ends."

Angela hands Adora her sword and Glimmer grabs Adora and teleports to Elberon. Once they arrive, they see soldiers sitting in fortifications waiting for an attack.

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" Glimmer asks, "Aren't you guys supposed to be attacking?'

"We were, but nothings happening. The Horde is doing exactly what we're doing. Oh, by the way, I'm Jeremy, the general here."

"Well, nice to meet you, Jeremy. do you know where I can get some water around here?" Adora said

"Here, take my canteen," Jeremy says, offering the canteen to Adora, "the Horde is camped out far east of here, inside the forest."

"Thank you, Jeremy. Stay here and stand guard while we deal with them." Adora said, before walking into the woods with Glimmer.

Once they're gone, Jeremy holds his hand up to the trees and snaps twice, getting three snaps back.

As Glimmer and Adora get deeper into the woods, Adora starts to feel lightheaded and faints. Glimmer notices this, and sits next to her fainted girlfriend, panicking.

"ADORA!" Glimmer shouts.

(Warning very intense levels of violence are in the rest of this chapter. As well as torture and strong language.)

Glimmer picks up Adora's body and starts to walk back to the camp. As she walks, she hears some rustling in the bushes. So she sets Adora down behind a couple of rocks and looks in the bushes.

Nothing is there. However, when she turns around, Adora is gone. A mere few seconds later, she feels a stabbing pain in her back and falls onto a couple of trees. Immobilized not only by her fear but physically as well. She could feel her legs give out, it was as if a horrible insect had bitten into her arm and paralyzed her. She could still talk and use her face, but she was having difficulty breathing. Her breathes felt heavy. As the pain engulfed her, she thought that she started hallucinating, as she saw two tall figures standing in front of her.

"Hello, Glimmer," a voice said.

Glimmer froze up as she realized the two figures were real.

"C-c-catra, what the hell did you do to me?" Glimmer said, struggling with the words.

"Oh, me? All I did was make this whole plan," Catra said, "Scorpia poisoned you and Adora."

"S-s-scorpia poisoned me, a-a-and Adora?" Glimmer said, beginning to stutter in between words. She could barely breathe, let alone talk.

"That's right," Scorpia said "I paralyzed Adora and injected a deadly venom into you. You'll live, but you won't be able to do anything for a few hours. You won't be able to walk, talk, or scream for help. Best of all, you feel a horrible aching pain for several hours and then it'll stop. But we're still gonna hurt you so much more even after it stops."

"N-n-n-no you can't kill me," Glimmer said, "I'll kill you first!"

"We don't want to kill you," Catra said, "just make you ache with pain and torture you, but, not physically."

Glimmer didn't know what they were planning until Catra held a knife up to Adora's arm.

"N-n-n-no, stop it!" Glimmer pleaded "I'll fucking get through this poison and gut you both!"

"How? You're paralyzed from the neck down" Catra said, grinning and cutting Adora.

"N-n-n-n-no, stop it, please just kill me and leave her alone, Glimmer demanded.

"Aww, now, where's the fun in that?" Catra slices Adora's arm again.

"No, stop I-I won't let you hurt my girlfriend," Glimmer said.

"Girlfriend...?" Catra said.

Catra dropped the knife and punched Glimmer in the chest, making her cough.

"Listen here, you little shit. I'm gonna make you wish I had killed you," Catra threatened.

Glimmer coughed up some blood, she could see the fury and hatred in Catra's eyes.

"Fuck you, you warmongering bitch," Glimmer said.

Catra responded to this by getting on her knees and whispering into Glimmer's ear...

"You know, the only reason we're able to do this is because of the spy we have constantly with you. Actually, two, Jeremy poisoned Adora with the water," Catra said aggressively, "but maybe that spy could be that new princess in your weak alliance."

Glimmer froze and immediately thought about Ash and how... secretive she was.

Before Glimmer could say anything, Catra bit into her neck, making Glimmer bleed. She keeps biting for around 15 seconds.

"Goodbye... girlfriend stealer," Catra said, before walking away with Adora's body and the sword.

Scorpia followed behind her, however, Glimmer noticed her before they walked away. She looked... disturbed...

Maybe Glimmer was just hallucinating from the poison...

Or maybe... Just maybe...

End Of Chapter 5


	6. Capture

Chapter 6

Glimmer dropped onto Adora's bed with tears running down her face, 'How did I let this happen?' Glimmer thought to herself, 'How did I let my girlfriend get kidnapped?'

Glimmer started crying louder, tears were dripping from her eyes to Adora's pillow. She didn't do anything except for cry and hope...

Adora sat up in her bed and hit her head on something.

"Ow, damn," Adora said, "wait, where the hell am I…?"

Adora looked around the room and noticed that she was in her original bedroom... Her Horde bedroom...

"Why am I here?" Adora thought to herself.

"Hello, Adora," a familiar voice said.

"Ah shit, here we go again," Adora mumbled.

Catra entered the room and sat on Adora's bed.

"Why am I here, Catra?" Adora shouted.

"Oh, well, do you want the short version or the long version?" Catra said, softly.

"Long," Adora replied.

"Ok so, Scorpia and I drugged Glimmer and dragged her away from you, then you transformed into She-ra and tried looking for her, you found her safe but Scorpia had her claws around Glimmer's neck, so you an I made a deal, you give me the sword, and Glimmer lives... You handed me the sword, and Scorpia and I broke our promise. You watched Glimmer die, you didn't even try to stop us. After that, Scorpia poisoned you and now we're here." Catra said.

"You… you killed her…?" Adora said softly, "You fucking monster."

"Oh, I'm a monster, am I?" Catra snapped.

Catra grabbed a knife off a bedside dresser and slit Adora's arm, making small cuts up and down it.

Tears started to roll from Adora's eyes, "Please stop..." she pleaded.

Catra took the knife away from Adora's arm and put it up to her hair.

"Shut the fuck up, or I'll chop it off. All of it," Catra threatened, "Now stand the fuck up."

Adora followed the command and stood up.

Catra grabbed Adora's cover and mattress and threw them out of a window, "You don't deserve those," She said.

She then chained Adora to the bed and walked towards the door, leaving the room.

"Whore," Catra whispered.

Adora sat on the empty bed frame and started to cry.

"Glimmer..." Adora said to herself, "You have to be alive, I know she's lying."

(Back in Bright Moon)

Glimmer stopped crying onto Adora's pillow and got out of her bed. She walked towards the door and opened it to see Ash and Frosta standing there.

"Hey Glimmer, you good?" Ash said, "You didn't say hi when you walked in. You seem kinda sad."

"I'm fine, Ash, just leave me be. Please." Glimmer begged.

"Fine doesn't mean you're good."

"Damnit, Ash! I'm FINE. Just leave me alone!" Glimmer shouted.

"Glimmer, please don't shout at Ash," Frosta said.

"I'm sorry, Ash... it's just Adora..." Glimmer started to cry and sat back on the bed.

"Glimmer. what's wrong?" Ash questioned, before sitting next to Glimmer.

(Back in The Fright Zone uvu)

Catra enters the room Adora's in and sees her on the floor sobbing.

"Hey, Adora." She says.

"Catra... why are you doing this?" Adora asks.

"Strategy. And just because I want to torture you," Catra responds.

"Are you ever gonna let me go?" Adora asks.

"Oh, Adora, the only way to get out of this is if you die," Catra says, before dropping a sharp knife in front of Adora,

"Whether I cause it, or you do it yourself..." Catra says…


End file.
